


Oh god oh f

by Greasy_Queen, Skellington101



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greasy_Queen/pseuds/Greasy_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: Amaya has to live with the fact that she's in love with a rat bastard
Relationships: Cole & Original Female Character(s) (Ninjago), Ronin & Original Female Character(s) (Ninjago), Ronin/Original Female Character(s) (Ninjago)
Kudos: 1





	1. gettin started

“Come on Evie, we're gonna be late!” Amaya's yells rang throughout the entire apartment.  
Evelyn emerged from her room, “Alright jeez. It’s not like we’ve ever been on time.”   
She grabbed her glasses case from the kitchen counter and looked inside, only to balk at their absence.   
“Where are my glasses!?” Evelyn sent couch cushions flying and checked under the ottoman. “Amaya did you hide them again?” she said as she looked through the barren fridge.  
Amaya covered her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing, though the attempt was hardly working. Evelyn looked mystified before her eyes widened. She patted the top of her head and slid the glasses off.  
”Not funny,” she says as she cleaned the lenses with the end of her jacket. She mourned her dignity as Amaya's laughter died down.  
As Evie locked up the apartment for the day, she noticed the stack of books in Amaya’s hand. “What ya got there?”  
“Books.”  
Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose, “I see that dingus. Why do you have them?”  
“Well,” Amaya looked down, very interested in her shoes, “You know that artifact the museum got about a week ago?”  
“That weird snake thing that has a lady’s soul trapped inside?” Evelyn wrinkled her nose  
“That’s the one. I’ve been doing some reading on it.” Amaya took a book from the bottom of her stack and tossed the rest to her friend, who nearly fell under the weight of the books. “And, there are two completely different stories about it. "  
"Ahem…” She flipped through a couple pages before slamming her hand down. “Our story tells of a young lady who caught the eye of a shady serpentine sorcerer. Every day he asked for her hand in marriage and she would refuse his advances. He grew tired and bitter so-”  
“So, he created the urn thing and trapped her soul inside, because if he couldn’t have her no one could blah blah blah the only way to open it is with some magic key.”  
“Hey! I was telling the story,” Amaya pouted. They passed by a lady walking her dog and continued down the road.  
“It’s not my fault Saunders wouldn’t shut up about it.”   
“True. But have you heard the serpentine’s version?” Amaya smiled gleefully and Evelyn's eyes lit up.  
“What!? Where did you-- do you have some kind of book dealer?” Evelyn accused, jabbing a finger at Amaya while straining her other hand under the rest.  
“Uh--”   
Evelyn tripped over the uneven sidewalk, almost flinging the books in the street. Amaya apologetically took the stack from her and opened a weathered book, painted with intricate designs of blue and yellow patterned snakes, their scales reflecting in the bright sunlight.  
She cleared her throat and began once more. “The snakes texts tells of an evil human sorceress who bewitched a serpentine to fall madly in love with her and do everything he was told. When his mother found out the witch had cursed her son, she created the golden urn. She heroically imprisoned the witch inside for all eternity. Only she held the key to her escape.”  
“What exactly are you getting at here?" She looked down at Amaya with furled brows.  
“I’m gonna find out the real story.” Amaya balanced the books on one hand and pulled out a strange golden key from her shirt, attached to a string around her neck.  
“Did you steal that?” Evelyn exclaimed incredulously and grabbed it to examine closer. They turned the corner and the museum come into view.  
“No! Of course not," Amaya said defensively. "Dr. Saunders let me take it home to 'study' it.” She could only do air quotes with one hand while the other seemed to not struggle under the mound of books she was holding.  
“So, your genius plan is to let an evil witch out of her eternal prison.” Evelyn deadpanned. She frustratedly pushed up her curly blonde hair out of her eyes and scowled.  
“Or a pretty lady,” Amaya said hopefully, stars in her eyes.  
The two made their way up the marble steps and through the museum’s main doors. Through the main hall, the women could see multiple exhibits were on display during the season, some being moved to the back rooms for redesign.   
“Alright. I’m in,” Evelyn declared as she tossed the key back to Amaya. She grinned at her friend, whose eyes widened excitedly.  
“Really!?” She asked, bouncing up and down with barely contained energy.  
“Why not? I’ll distract any guards in the way with my charms, while you--“ Evelyn stopped fixing her blonde hair. They fell silent and stopped dead in their tracks. Both of them stared at crime scene before them. Caution tape fenced in the Police investigating the shattered glass and several missing artifacts, ones that Amaya could even name from their regular appearance. The woman’s urn just so happened to be one of them.  
“Of course,” they said in unison, glancing at one another.

Amaya plopped down on the couch with a cup of instant ramen and her laptop, which was somehow held together by duct tape and sheer force of will.  
“What could a thief possibly want with that urn?” She said, her words muffled as she furiously slurped down her noodles.  
“I mean it is covered in gold, probably worth something.” Evelyn added with a mouthful of leftover potstickers. She swallowed before saying, “Who is this crook anyway?”  
Amaya busted open her laptop. She huffed, “Some guy named Ronin. Police have been trying to catch him for years, but they keep losing him in Stiix.”  
“That sucks. Guess you're never getting that thing back.”  
Amaya stared out the window, at the sunset that shone over the buildings. The stray clouds were gold and pink, the soft evening sky reflecting its last light. Evelyn was about to stick another week old dumpling in her mouth when a strange look crossed her face.  
“We’re not getting it back." She paused, "Right?”  
“How much do you think it would cost to rent a boat?”   
“You can’t be serious.” Amaya brushed off her incredulous tone, waving her arms around excitedly.  
“Maybe I can take a jet-ski!” She clapped enthusiastically.  
Evelyn groaned, “I-- there’s no way I’m talking you out of this, is there?” She held her head in her hands.   
Amaya turned around to face her with a mischievous grin. “Nope!”


	2. Aw man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically how these two idiots meet

Amaya hopped off the steam boat and the docks creaked under her boots. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds and the atmosphere felt thick and lethargic, like inhaling slime. The whole town, made of rotting wood and worn down rope and being held together by pure spite, had a musty smell to it and she felt like she was being watched at every corner. She didn’t know where she was going, but her determination to free that woman's soul drove her to keep walking forward, no matter the cost.   
But, hopefully it was less than a hundred dollars.   
Her brown hair drifted in the calm breeze, and she was momentarily blinded by a neon bar sign and decided that was a sketchy enough place to ask for directions. The bar was dank and grimy. A few people were playing pool on a table with one leg being propped up by a phonebook. Others were chatting amongst themselves and smoking, leaving a trail of that joined the cloud looming inches above her head. Amaya quietly slid into the closest bar stool, a ratty, worn down seat, but comfortable nonetheless.  
The bartender, an older man dressed in dull clothing, walked over and drawled in a gruff, bored tone, “What’ll it be?”   
“Water. On the rocks,” she said with a bright smile.   
“Right," He stated. The man squinted at her, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. "You new here? I’ve never seen you round before,” he set down a glass of ice water and stuck a cocktail umbrella in it.  
“Yeah. I’m lookin' for someone you see. You know anyone named Ronin hiding out here?” She picked up the glass and swirled it. The water was slightly murky, but cool.  
The bartender cleared his throat and began cleaning glasses with an old rag. “Never heard of him.”  
“Maybe this will jog your memory?” She smirked and slid a two dollar bill across the counter. “And yes, it’s real.”   
He cracked a smile, for only a second, before rolling his eyes. “I take it this is your first time bribing someone,” he said sarcastically.  
She placed a dollar on top of the pile. His eyebrow quirked up.  
“Please stop.” It was getting ridiculous.  
She flashed two quarters in front of her face.  
The bartender slammed his hand over the money before she could add more. The other patrons looked over, but lost interest when a fight didn’t break out.  
"Alright, alright, stop." He said slightly aggressive. “That bastard owes me money anyway. Ronin works at a pawn shop a couple houses down. Can’t miss it.”  
“Thanks! Keep the change.” She set down the quarters and chugged the glass of water. As she pushed the door open, the bartender called out, “Good luck, and try not to get yourself killed.”  
Amaya chuckled nervously, an ominous chill hitting her neck and making her skin crawl. She had no idea what she was walking into.

The door to the pawn shop was held on by only one hinge. The dull chime of the bell blared through the desolate shop and Amaya scanned the store for the artifact, halfway hoping she didn’t find Ronin waiting to strike her down instead. Walking through the deserted aisles looking at the miscellaneous junk thrown on the dusty shelves, no other customers in sight. She couldn’t find the striking, gold urn anywhere and grew more anxious as the seconds ticked by.   
Amaya started to head back to the door when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dimly lit back room. She peeked in and felt the wall for some sort of light switch. She stepped further in, feeling through the darkness.   
A gruff voice came from behind her, “You’re not supposed to be back here.”   
Amaya’s skeleton nearly jumped right out her skin before spinning around to spot a man cloaked in shadow. She could tell by his tone, he was definitely not pleased. The light clicked on. A straw jingasa tipped over his face and disguised his features, but he had a broad build, easily athletic and tall enough to be around six feet. A faded orange and green armor covered most of his body with the exception of his right arm. Amaya struggled to reign in her thoughts enough to come up with a coherent sentence.   
She put on a calm facade and replied, “I just noticed the door was open and thought I’d check out the junk that’s actually worth something.”  
Amaya looked up to the now lit shelves and glimpsed a cylindrical, golden urn, two snakes mounted as handles on the side and intricately carved details lining the sides. It was, no doubt, encasing what she's looking for. She grabbed the urn off the shelf and pretended to examine it closely, “Like this old thing. Probably fake. How much for it?”  
He crossed his arms and jutted his chin out. She glimpsed a stubbled jaw and well-defined featured until he bowed his head back down.   
“You probably couldn’t afford it,” he said smugly, a near-lethal smirk peeking out from under the jingasa.   
Oh god, that’s hot. Mortification rose up in her stomach and nearly caused her to drop the urn. But she held onto it with sweaty hands and tightened her grip even more.   
Willing her embarrassment down, she grinned back, trying to appear unphased by the sudden realization. “Try me. What is it, one hundred? Two hundred?”   
“Oh,” He waved a hand in the air indifferently, “more like a thousand.”  
Her facade vanished. “Ah. A thousand? You sure?” The urn started to slide from her hands and she struggled to contain her panic.  
“What you don’t have the cash?” Ronin stepped forward and reached out to take the artifact.  
She quickly pulled away, “No, of course I’ve got the cash. I just need time to--,” she reached down into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, starting to count out her one dollar bills. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ronin rolling his eyes. She needed to get the urn out of there, by any means other than killing him.   
“...Any chance I could get like a gift bag for this?” She cringed internally at her pathetic excuse, but he stepped back with a shrug.  
“Hah, sure. I’ll see what I have.” Ronin said sarcastically as he ventured to another closed off room.   
Sweat cascaded down her face and pooled in her collar. Her brown eyes were glued to the urn, trying to think of what to do next. The only thing she could think to do in that moment. She winced, but reminded herself of what she was doing this for, who she was doing it for.   
Inching her way outside of the small room, she bypassed the shelves lining the main room. By some miracle, she was able to quietly slink out of the shop, the golden urn tucked under one arm. But before she was able to get any further than the next house over, Ronin slammed open the door to the pawnshop.   
“Hey! Get back here!” He yelled out angrily, footsteps rushing up behind her.   
Amaya broke into a sprint, relying on adrenaline alone to get out of this mess. Her heart pounded in her chest and crawled up into her throat, but she forced the panic down while she ran. She weaved through alleyways with the urn held close to her chest. She rushed past the bartender who was having a smoke break out back.   
“I warned you.” He sighed and stepped out right into Ronin’s path. He collided into the bar keep’s shoulder, unable to stop himself. The pair crashed to the floor and Amaya was able to escape, only hearing their faint yelling and Ronin’s gruff voice shouting, “Watch it!” before she ran out of earshot. 

Amaya stopped when she could no longer hear their argument and thought she was far enough away. She leaned against a wall and shakily untied the key from around her neck.   
Then she saw him slink out of the alley, facing away from her.   
She froze, and tried to calm her sudden rapid heart rate. She cautiously backed up, knocking over a garbage can in the process. The loud crash stunned her. Ronin whipped around, a smirk creeped into his face. Amaya’s heart leaped from her chest. She bolted.   
She made a sharp right and is stopped by a towering wooden fence, blockading her from her only escape route. It’s not over yet. She grasped the key tightly in her sweaty hands and inserted it into the keyhole. Just before she could turn it Ronin had cornered her. She was trapped.   
She inhaled a deep breath before she turned the key. The urn sprung open. Green mist oozed out the sides. Ronin took a few steps back, frozen in place, not knowing what she had just unleashed. The mist took the shape of a woman. She gasped for air and took in her strange new surroundings. Her gaze fell on the artifact in Amaya’s hands.  
“Thank you.” She said breathlessly, which for a ghost, was pretty impressive.  
“Uhh, no problem.”  
The ghost closed her eyes before she disappeared into the night. Amaya tossed the urn at Ronin.  
“You can have this relec back now. Don’t really need it anymore.”  
The force of the artifact knocked him out of his daze, “What just happened?”  
“You probably don’t have time to hear the whole story. I should really get goin'.” He stepped in front of her.  
“Hold on now. Believe me I’ve got time. Besides, you owe me for having to chase you all over Stiix.”  
She rubbed her neck sheepishly, “Ah.”


End file.
